desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Libby Collins
Libby Collins was a pole-dancer who was impregnated by her boyfriend's brother, and who was chosen by Carlos and Gabrielle Solis to give them their foster child. Biography 'Season 2' Libby worked at at a strip club called Temptation, which was operated by her boyfriend, Frank Helm. She was pregnant and soon to give birth at the time of her introduction, when she was met by Carlos and Gabrielle Solis at Eugene Beale's office. The Solises were eager to adopt a child, but had extremely high standards, particularly the wife, who wanted the birth mother to be beautiful, in the hopes that the child would follow in the mom's footsteps. Carlos and Gaby were blind-sighted by Libby's beauty and sex-appeal, and the fact that she worked as an exotic dancer actually managed to appearl to them even further, prompting them to quickly decide they wanted her to be the deliverer of their foster child. Libby then started talking about the money she'd receive, and Eugene immediately stopped her, telling her the process of buying a child is illegal. Libby still managed to let out that she expected some gifts, like a woman she knew who also gave up her baby and got a car in return. Carlos then tells her he didn't think they could afford a car, but they'd definitely find some way to show their gratitude towards her. Libby notices the bling they're sporting, and makes up a plan. On her way out, she asks the Solises if their name is Italian, and is told that it is actually Mexican, as both their families hail from Guadalajara. Later, Carlos and Gabrielle are told by Mr. Beale that Libby won't allow them to adopt her baby girl because they're of Mexican heritage, and Gaby is infuriated, claiming that she'll hand Libby some cash, which is sure to make them look a lot whiter. She visits Libby down at the club, and hands her a valuable necklace she sets her sight on, then convincing her that if she'll give them her child she could gain access to lots more pretty stuff like said necklace. Libby agrees, and as Gabrielle walks away she realises Libby was never actually racist, she just expected to get more than what she was originally offered. Gaby realises the stripper is smarter than people give her credit for... what she doesn't realise is that the stripper's got a boyfriend who is apparently eagerly waiting for the birth of his daughter. When Carlos and Gabrielle meet Frank in the following episode, they learn that he is, supposedly, the father of the child Libby is carrying inside her. This is very discouraging, as apparently Frank is eager to be a father, and gets mad when he learns that his girlfriend had planned to give the baby away without consulting him. The Solises try to bribe them into giving them their baby anyway, but Libby reveals to Frank that he isn't even the father, claiming afterwards that she doesn't even know who it is, as she got pregnant after going to a rodeo wherein she was very popular and demanded by several men. Frank is frustrated, and the Solises take their money back once they realise Frank has no actual legal parental rights over the unborn child. Libby is rushed to the hospital shortly afterwards to give birth, and the Solises are pulled from Edie and Karl Mayer's engagement party to go watch, but they don't arrive in time, as the baby, a beautiful girl they later name Lily, apparently just slid out fast. Later, as the Solises are caring for Lily, they notice Frank trying to get his girlfriend to reveal the father, and she finally tells him: it's his brother Dale. Frank is horrified. In her last appearance, Libby changes her mind regarding giving away the child, and Carlos and Gabrielle, particularly Gaby, are devastated when they learn that they are losing the kid they fell in love with to her birth mother, who decided to settle down with Frank and give parenting a try. As Lily is taken by her biological mother, Gabrielle has a breakdown as she is forced to part ways with the first child she had ever loved. Category:Guest characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Gabrielle's family